


There be Dragons!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Camelot Kids are lost in a labyrinth.<br/>-<br/><i>Expanded from the Original</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	There be Dragons!

**Title:  There be Dragons!**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana  
S **poilers: n/a**  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: (Original entry 396) 548**  
 **Summary:** The Camelot Kids are lost in a labyrinth.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. _Expanded from the Original_  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Camelot Kids: the gang find a giant labyrinth

 **There be Dragons!**  
Morgana led Arthur, Gwen and Merlin on a quest in the garden. They had gone farther than they were usually allowed. They discovered a poorly kept labyrinth made of yew hedges.

“Morgana, we should head back. We don’t want to get in trouble.” Arthur pulled on her arm.

“Go back if you want to but I want to see what’s in there. Gwen, are you coming?” Morgana asked.

“What if there are creatures in there?” Gwen said. She didn’t want to admit that she was afraid.

“Like what?” Arthur asked.

“Dragons!” Merlin piped up.

“Why would dragons be in a bunch of ratty old hedges?” Arthur asked.

“I dunno but they could be.” Merlin said.

“I’m going in.” Morgana grabbed Arthur’s arm. “You have to go to.”

“Why?” Arthur wasn’t sure he wanted to go and he was worried that Uther would send him to bed without pudding and he liked pudding.

“Because I’m the oldest and I say so.” Morgana glared at him. “We are all going.”

“You are so bossy, Morgana.” Merlin complained.

“But you still think she’s pretty.” Gwen said.

“Ew merlin. Girls are gross.” Arthur said.

“No they are not. You like Gwen.” Merlin said.

Gwen giggled.

Arthur punched him in the arm. “Shut up, Merlin.”

“It’s ok. I already knew you like me.” Gwen said.

“How did you know?” Arthur blushed.

“You kissed me.” Gwen giggled.

“Ew Gwen. You let my cabbage head brother kiss you? I hope you washed after that. He has the cooties.” Morgana said.

“I do not.” Arthur pouted. “I’m telling Father.”

“Baby.” Morgana said. She turned on her heels and went into the labyrinth.

“We can’t leave her alone in there.” Gwen said.

“Let’s go.” Arthur pulled his wooden sword out of his belt. He lead them into the labyrinth.

They found Morgana right away standing where two paths connect..

“What are you standing here for?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know which way to go.” Morgana admitted.

“This way.” Arthur said.

“He is so brave.” Gwen said under her breath.

They walked until it was almost dark and then they couldn’t remember how to get home.

“Now what are we going to do?” Morgana asked.

“It was your idea to come in here.” Arthur pouted.

Gwen shivered. “I’m cold.”

Arthur went over and put his cloak around her. “Is that better?”

Gwen nodded. “Thank you.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Cooties!”

Arthur’s tummy grumbled. “I’m hungry.”

Merlin took something wrapped in brown paper out of his jacket pocket and opened it. It was a jam and butter sandwich. He divided it into four and shared it with everyone.

“Merlin, if you have sandwiches in your pocket, why are you so skinny?” Morgana asked.

“I give them to people who don’t have any sandwiches.” Merlin said.

“You’re really nice.” Morgana said. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

Merlin blushed and sat down beside her.

Gwen and Arthur sat on the opposite side. Gwen shared the cloak with him.     

They fell asleep huddled together.

Sometime in the night the dragon came and took them back to the palace. They awoke in the middle of the courtyard with people staring at them.

Even when Merlin is all grown up, he will still believe there are dragons in there.   



End file.
